Size
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Oh, Kweeb! Your size was the main reason I fell in love with you!" One-shot: Ava/Kweeb.


**Hey, everybody! This is just a little Ava/Kweeb one-shot, nothing really to do with Firstborn. Well, maybe a little. Well, here we go!**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shone high in the skies of Planet Earth as the alien girl, Ava lied on the grass, resting her head on her hands, her diminutive boyfriend, Kweeb lying next to her left ear. Just yesterday, the two of them helped the KND Armada fight off the Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet, and were now resting on Planet Earth for a while. Ava took a breath and exhaled as she said, "Boy, this planet sure is relaxing."<p>

"I'll say! No wonder Nigel missed this place! Still, it doesn't really beat my planet."

"Or mine. It's too bad we don't get to see our old friends again."

"Still, at least we don't have to worry about relying on Jirachi for life force anymore. And things are MUCH better without that space clown!"

"I know! How ironic that our glorious leader was the cause of all these problems. Just think about all the good that came out of defeating her. I mean, Planet Wisp is back to normal, nobody has to worry about getting taken from their friends and family again…and best of all, the Star Spirits were able to bring you back to life! Now, we can regain our lost childhood together!"

"I still can't believe you actually wanted to go out with me."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" she asked, turning to him.

"Well, I mean, think about it." He said, sitting up. "I mean, I'm nerdy, I sound weird…, and Ava, I'm tiny. I'm not really much of anything without my weapons. And you: you're pretty, you have a pretty voice, you're strong and GREAT at combat, and, well…taller! The fact you actually fell for me, well…makes me think you're kinda crazy."

Ava just giggled at this. "Oh, Kweeb! Your small size was the main reason I fell in love with you!" she said, holding him in her right palm. "I mean, everyday, we operatives fight some sort of villain or monster. But for most operatives, the enemies we fight are just average height; they're not that much bigger than us. But you: to you, the enemies we fight are, like, hundreds of feet tall! They could kill you easily at your size! But you still stand your ground as if they were any regular sized villains. No matter what kind of enemy we face, you never show fear. You just fight like any other operative. And if that isn't a good reason to be in love with you…then someone needs to remake the universe. You're really sweet, and really brave." With that, she kissed the top of his head.

Kweeb just smiled and blushed. "Uh, hehe! Yeah, I guess it is. Though, I am kinda scared at some parts."

"Well, everybody is. But you're still brave enough to face those fears. I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend, Kweeb!"

"And I'm glad I have someone like you as my girlfriend!" With that, the two smiled as Ava hugged him to her right cheek.

It was then that Nolan and Danika came out from a shadow behind a tree. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" the goth asked.

"Ugh! Forget this crud! Let's attack 'em right now!"

"No, Nolan. Now isn't a good time. Remember what The Brain says: patience."

"Forget what The Brain says! We've taken nearly every other operative or ally out. I wanna work on my revenge list now!"

"And we will, but first we should start out small. And by small, I mean weak, not literally tiny. And who I have in mind definitely isn't small."

"Lizzie?"

"Bingo. Let's work on her first, then we'll take out the whitey."

"And her little boyfriend? Should we just crush him?"

"Nah, too easy. I say we make him our 'Welcome to the Club' present for Lehcar. She and Scarlet would probably like their own pet."

"Then, what now?"

"Let's go see what the poison boys are up to, and maybe get something to eat. Come on, Cheshire." With that, Dani pushed Nolan's wheelchair as her shadow followed them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the shortest thing I wrote in a while. :P Yeah, the Brotherhood's gonna be a big part in the next story. In fact, it's The Brain's story! Still trying to think of that title though. Anyhoo, see you later!<strong>


End file.
